edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonny
Jonny is one of the members of the cul-de-sac kids who travels in pursuit of The Eds. He was one of the six who was send to Kalos to go on a journey after the Eds. He currently travels with Plank, but no one else. Battle Style Jonny's style is bold and up front, taking on any and all problems, as his battles were mainly seen in his Captain Melonhead persona. He fights with justice and doesn't lie to run from attacks unless there was a very good reason behind it. When he was The Gourd, he became much more ruthless and assertive in his attacks, not giving opponents room to counter, as well as not giving much care to his Pokemon's health. Characteristics Gym Badges: 8 Allies: Plank Enemies: None Pokemon http://edventures-in-kalos.wikia.com/wiki/Jonny's_Chesnaught Chesnaught http://edventures-in-kalos.wikia.com/wiki/Jonny's_Linoone Linoone http://edventures-in-kalos.wikia.com/wiki/Jonny's_Simipour Simipour http://edventures-in-kalos.wikia.com/wiki/Jonny's_Ledian Ledian http://edventures-in-kalos.wikia.com/wiki/Jonny's_Crustle Crustle http://edventures-in-kalos.wikia.com/wiki/Jonny's_Barbaracle Barbaracle http://edventures-in-kalos.wikia.com/wiki/Jonny's_Gourgeist Gourgeist http://edventures-in-kalos.wikia.com/wiki/Jonny's_Trevenant Trevenant http://edventures-in-kalos.wikia.com/wiki/Jonny%27s_Abomasnow Abomasnow (can Mega Evolve) Alias Captain Melonhead Jonny was primarily Captain Melonhead a vast majority of EDventures in Kalos. He undertook his alias in hopes of defeating Team Flare. Aside from Jonny's usual appearances, Cptain Melonhead always took over when Team Flare was around. He mainly stayed in this alias until Team Flare is gone or if they escape. After fighting countless times against Team Flare and the Kankers, whom were the members that always defeated him, he trie to keep up to take them down and seek justice. He tried, but he failed every single time, and in "Power Struggle", his Captain Melonhead helmet was destroyed and remained in pieces, leaving Jonny in a distraught state. After that incident, and having the Eds battle and win the Kankers after every single time, he finally began to waver between good and evil. He remained as Captain Melonhead as of that point on, having the remains of the helmet stay on his head. As time progressed, Captain Melonhead's good persona began to alter, and he considered joining Team Flare, and he was still considering justice, and it left him in a major torment. In "Cold Course", however, Captain Melonhead fell off a cliff, the remains of the melon gone. At that instant, Jonny snapped and had gone insane, finally abandoning the alias of Captain Melonhead, and taking a new alias: The Gourd The Gourd The Gourd was Jonny's alias when he abandoned his Captain Melonhead persona for the sake of vengeance against all who wronged him. As The Gourd, he sought darkness and revenge, the exact opposite of Captain Melonhead. After countless failures against Team Flare and having the Eds show him up, The Gourd seeks nothing more than power and retribution. He vowed to exact revenge on those who deprived him of justice, and wishes to destroy the Eds for doing so. After becoming The Gourd, not once has Jonny showed himself. He took full pride in his persona, so much that he actually went so low as to join Team Flare for power. However, his crazed power didn't benefit when The Cents and Professor Scam proved to be of a much larger threat and he ended up losing, but went so far as to attack Professor Scam physically. However, during his confrontation with Professor Scam, he learned of the truth behind them and was left in a contemplative state. He and Timber the Dark Shard were left confused and left to decide who the real enemy was. After coming to aid The Cents against Xerneas and Yveltal, he sought to seek the truth and understand who the real enemy was. Though he lost again, he finally learned that he and the Kankers were just being used, and after the demise of Team Flare and Lysandre, The Gourd's helmet remains on top of Jonny's head were pressed into ground, and The Gourd was no longer Jonny's alter-ego, leaving Jonny to be his normal self and to enjoy the rest of his adventure. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Trainers